


Whispers In The Wind

by SecondCitySavage



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Interracial Relationship, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:11:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondCitySavage/pseuds/SecondCitySavage
Summary: "Do you ever wish things were different? That you could have married Jonathan?"Jonathan Towes/Original Female Character of Color





	Whispers In The Wind

_Montgomery, Alabama 1952_  

"You're crazy, Jonathan, ah' white boy with a colored girl. . . that's never gonna work."

"We turn 18 next year, we'll head up North, we'll be safe there. You'll go to nursing school - my friend, Sharpy, you remember him? He's got ah' job for me. We can stay with him and his wife until we get on our feet."

"I don't know, what if it don't work out? My daddy would kill me. He'll come after us!"

"Camille look at me, ain't nothing or no one gonna stop us, ya' hear me? No one's gonna keep us apart. We're forever. . ."

* * *

_Oakland, California 2018_

"So what happened, grandma?"

Camille smiled sadly, "Well, daddy moved us out of Montgomery before my senior year. Took us all the way to California. I suppose Jonny made it to Chicago, married like I did and had a family perhaps."

"Do you ever wish things were different? That you could have married Jonathan?"

"It's no sense in wishing, baby, what's done is done. But he gave me your father and I'll always be thankful for that."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to fight off laziness and writers block. I want to write more with black characters and other characters of color. We're not really represented in the hockey fandom or in the fiction world so. . . 
> 
> My boys are a hot mess this season, whew chill-lay!


End file.
